1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a spring clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
One spring clip is known from EP 1 182 369 A2. The prior spring clip of this kind, for attachment to a threaded shank provided with an external thread, comprises a base plate and two articulated legs joined to the base plate. Each articulated leg is configured with an engaging tongue configured to engage with an external thread of a threaded shank. Joined to the base plate, in the spring clip of the type in question, are three spring legs that extend, resiliently with respect to the base plate, on the opposite side of the base plate from the articulated legs. In this way, when the spring legs deflect, the engaging tongues are pressed into the thread turns of the external thread of a threaded shank onto which the spring clip is pressed, the spring legs coming into abutment on a support plate.
Another spring clip is known from JP 11-159516 A. This prior spring clip, which is intended for attachment to a threaded shank provided with an external thread, comprises a base plate and two articulated legs joined to the base plate. Each articulated leg carries an engaging tongue, for engagement with an external thread of a threaded shank, and a manipulating tongue for at least loosening or for releasing the engagement of the engaging tongue with the external thread of a threaded shank. The manipulating tongues are oriented obliquely to a diagonal passing through a through-opening.